Half Ghost
by kaybay1158
Summary: Starts off with how Danny got his powers. Danny dies, and Raven accidentally bumps into him in the ghost zone. Sam sees the two of them together and gets the wrong idea. Danny decides Sam needs space and joins the teen titans. Sam goes insane. Warning: character deaths! First story ever!
1. Chapter 1

I slammed my front door and turned to greet Samantha Manson (aka: Sam), my girlfriend, and Tucker Foley, my best friend, who were waiting for me to get outside so we could all walk to school together. Much to my confusion, instead of replying with the usual 'hello' or 'hi', they both busted out laughing.

"What?" I asked blankly.

The only answer I recieved was Tucker wordlessly pointing at the spot where my pants should have been. Emphasis on _should have been._

_'Good luck trying to live this one down, Fenton. God knows they won't let you forget it.'_ I thought.

I blushed and tried to casually sneak back inside my bizarre home as if I hadn't been completely humiliated for the third time that week.

My older sister, Jazz, glanced up from the news article she was reading and smiled sympathetically at my pants-less figure.

"Forget pants again, Danny?"she asked.

"Ya." my cheeks burned. '_Please don't let her notice how embarrassed I am! The last thing I need is for her to spend twenty minutes trying to do some crazy psycho-analysis on me and my mental health. What if I'm late? It's the first day of high school! You can't be late for that! OR, god help me, WHAT IF SHE'S FORCED TO DRIVE ME TO SCHOOL?' _I paled at the thought of showing up to high school with my perfect sister. '_There's such a huge difference between the two of us, It would suck to have to be compared to her on the first day.'_

Her red hair curled perfectly around her neck and her blue eyes sparkled in the kitchen's flourescent light. I'd heard guys around school last year make stupid comments about her behind her back during certain school events, like, "I'd ring her bell!" and "Wow, wouldn't you like to butter her biscuit?" If I wasn't related to her, I guess I would agree. My parents adored her. She was pretty, smart, mature. Then there was me. Daniel Fenton. Social reject number one since preschool. Black hair, blue eyes, not-exactly-perfect skin, B- average and to top it all off; scrawny. I might as well not even exist.

"There's a laundry basket at the bottom of the stairs. Be careful though. Mom and Dad are working on some new invention of theirs, and you know how they get when they'reinterrupted." she offered.

"Thanks." My jealousy evaporated as I opened the door to reveal our basement stairs.

I flipped the light switch and stepped down our creaky wooden steps carefully; trying not to let my parents hear me. Despite the staircase's lighting being terrible, I could still make out the pale outline of the laundry basket from the light coming from the top of the stairs.

After reaching the bottom of the stairs, I strategically avoided my sisters panties, and leaned in to grab my jeans from the newly washed clothes pile. But I was distracted by the sound of my parents conversation drifting through the door.

"Jack, dear. Can you please put down the donuts and hand me the wrench and pliers?" my mom asked my father patiently.

"Sure, honey...Uhhh, which one is the pliers, again?"

I laughed to myself, wondering how dad would survive without mom helping him all the time.

I pulled on my jeans and hurried back up the stairs, then outside to sprint to school with Tucker and Sam.

Later, at the Nasty Burger, we all enjoyed our delicious after-school snack of burgers and fries while conversing about the usual junk going on in Amity Park. Which is to say, absolutely nothing at all.

"And yet another agonizingly boring day passes in the mundane city of Amity Park, New York. The place where the weather and the people are the same every single week. This is Sam Manson here with two ordinary, teenage delinquents at the local burger joint. Tell me, what is it like having nothing remarkable to talk about every day?" Sam shoved her spork towards Tucker's chin in a mock news interrogation.

"Well, Samantha-"Tucker began dramatically.

"Don't call me that. It's girly and demeaning." Sam interjected.

"I wouldn't say that _nothing_ remarkable has happened. Why, just this morning my good friend Danny Fenton forgot to wear pants outside Fenton Works for the third time this week. Also, my all-meat streak is still going strong." Tucker declared.

"Okay then! After that disgusting mention of_ meat..._ Tell me, Danny. How does it feel knowing that all of two people are aware that you wear spiderman boxers?"

"Well , as much as I'd _love_ to talk about what kind of boxers I wear," I replied sarcastically while internally cringing. "I think that instead, we should talk about what crazy new invention my parents are going to be finishing this afternoon."

"What? Danny!" Sam threw the spork and jumped up. "And you didn't tell us?" She grabbed me and Tucker's wrists and yanked us away from our unfinished meals and out the door despite our many protests.

When we finally got back to my house, Sam's hair tie had fallen out, letting her short, glossy, black hair hang in her face, Tucker had dropped his red beret and his glasses were crooked, and I had nearly killed myself a few times trying to avoid my untied shoelaces.

"Alright, both of you guys know how my house is after a new experiment is finished. So, everyone is on high alert. Be ready for _anything_." I warned them, remembering the last incident.

I opened the door a bit and peeked inside, ready for another weiner attack, but nothing happened. I frowned and opened the door completely. Still, nothing happened. I lead my friends over the threshhold into the living room, and even further into the kitchen looking around warily. A booming voice that could only belong to my father shouted up from the basement.

"Danny?" I leapt a mile at the sound of his voice. Even when using an 'indoor voice' my dad had the power to shake the house's foundations.

"What?" I yelled back wearily.

"Are your friends with you?"

"Ya!"

"Great! They can witness the christening of our newest invention! Bring them to the basement!"

I rolled my eyes. "'Kay, Dad!"

Motioning for Sam and Tucker to follow me, we all headed into the basement. Sam was practically jumping in excitement and Tucker's eyes were bright with fascination at the prospect of technology in my parents lab. I was indifferent, figuring that my parents had just made another lame, little ghost detector, but upon entering the lab I immediately became more interested in what was going on.

A huge gaping hole was in the lab's wall with wires spilling out all over the place. My mom stood on the right side of it with a blowtorch making some final adjustments in her blue jumpsuit and my dad stood on the left holding a wrench in his neon orange jumpsuit. He grinned at us and walked over to some blueprints hanging on the wall.

"See kids?" he gestured wildly at the vague blueprints. "It's a ghost portal!"

"What does it do?" Tucker asked, trying to figure something out from the blueprints since the only thing labeled was the name scrawled along the top of the paper.

"It will make a portal in between our, um, worlds, so we can, uh, go into the ghost zone and they can come to, uh um, ask your mother." he gave up trying to explain.

'_Seems like he only knows a little more than us...this should be interesting' _I grinned to myself in anticipation for whatever might occur.

"Are you ready, Jack?" my mom called.

"Totally, Maddie!" my dad called back to her.

He headed over to my mom who was holding two ends of some seemingly random chords. My mom handed them over to my dad lovingly, like they were her newest children. Turning, she nodded to let us know that they were about to turn the machine on. We watched the two chords plug into each other and then quickly switched our views to the hole in the wall where a bright spark of electricity leapt out at us with a loud snapping noise.

Tucker yelled loudly in surprise to the spark, just as the whole machine died down. My parents faces fell. In devastation, my father dropped the still connected wires with a dull 'thunk' and walked out of the lab, shoulders slumped with my mother following closely behind.

Sam waited for my parents to completely exit the lab before declaring, "Well that was way too anticlimatic for my tastes. This machine has got to work. We can't have run all the way from the Nasty Burger for nothing to happen." She stared at the hole in the wall like she was trying to will the experiment to work. Then, she turned to be with a determined look on her face. "Danny, you fix it."

"What?" I asked in total shock. "How would I possibly know the first thing about fixing a ghost portal?" Sam just glared at me.

"Fine," I grumbled and dragged my feet over to the closet with all of my family's spare jumpsuits.

"Dude, you have a jumpsuit?" Tucker teased.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not like I've ever put it on before now, Tuck."

I pulled my black and white jumpsuit off of its hangar and looked at it in dread. _'I cannot believe they're going to make me put this on.'_ Grimacing, I unzipped the front and slipped into the suprisingly comfortable suit.

"Seriously? You guys are really gonna make me go into a hole in the wall full of wires to try and fix a probably lost cause just because you want to see some ghosts? Not to mention the fact that I have no idea what I'm doing."

Sam walked over to me, grabbed the zipper and slowly zipped the jumpsuit closed while whispering in my ear.

"Yes."

I blushed and tugged at my collar. "Okay, uh, I geuss I'll just, um, check the wires then."

"Wait." Sam pulled me back towards her, ripped a large sticker of my dad's face off of my jumpsuit and grinned. "There."

I smiled nervously at her and headed towards the portal. The portal loomed in front of me formidably, reminding me that anything could happen once I was inside.

_ 'I swear if I die in here, I will haunt Sam and Tucker for the rest of their lives. My god I can't believe I'm actually doing this.' _I thought.

Breathing deeply to calm myself, I stepped into the portal. It was dark, circuit boards covered the walls and wires littered the floors. The wires on the floors looked like snakes, and I had to step carefully to avoid tripping.

"Do you see anything?" Tucker yelled curiously. I knew it was killing him that I got to check out all of the technology inside and he didn't. I also knew that no matter how much he wanted to see the inside of the stupid portal, he would never come inside for fear of what potentially dangerous things could occur inside.

I put my hand against the wall to steady myself after maneuvering myself around a particularly large bundle of wires. "Of course I see things Tucker! I'm in a freaking portal!" I screamed, shook my head in aggravation, and continued walking with my hand against the circuit boards for support.

"Danny, maybe you should come back! You could get hurt!" Sam shouted.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Oh, sure now you notice! I'm knee-deep in wires and _now _you guys think it's dangerous?"

I spun around to glare at them, but my feet got tangled in the chords and I went down. Hard.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I lost it. My ankles were completely wrapped up in thick and thin wires and the rest of my body was tangled too. I reached up to the wall to pull myself up and my hand closed over a small box attached to the circuit board. My frustration was replaced by curiosity as a small click resounded through the tunnel.

"Danny?" Sam called.

I raised my head to see what I had pressed just as a blinding flash lit up the portal. The wires wrapped around me hummed for a moment. _'Shit.' _Electricity coursed through my veins, making me feel as though I would explode. I was so cold, I felt like I was on fire. My limbs tingled and burned. My last rational thought before blacking out was, _'Well, shit.'_


	2. Chapter 2

_ "Danny?"_ the voice was so quiet I was sure I was dreaming.

"Danny?"

"Danny?"

I groaned, pain assaulting every nerve ending in my body.

"DANNY!"

My hands spasmed violently and slowly I began to open my eyes. Tucker was hovering over me, waving his hands in front of my face and trying to get my attention.

"Wha-," I shook my head and blinked rapidly to clear my mind."What happened?" I asked groggily, trying to get to my feet and failing, falling to my knees on the floor. Tucker grabbed my arm and dragged me to my feet.

_'What the hell is wrong with me?'_

Groaning, I stumbled around a bit before I could regain my balance. The world spun and I stumbled backwards, but Tucker caught me, bracing me with one hand behind my back.

"AHHHHHHH!" My back arched away from his hand while a hot, burning sensation encased my torso like I was burning alive. Again, I was face down on the ground.

"Oh my god. Danny. DANNY! HOLY SHIT! OH MY GOD! AH FUCK!" Sam started screaming. Tucker ran over to her trembling figure to try and calm her down.

"Sam. Sam, you need to be quiet. Danny's parents might hear you!"

"LIKE THEY DIDN'T HEAR A FUCKING EXPLOSION IN THEIR BASEMENT?" Sam shrieked.

Shakily, I got to my feet and stumbled over to my friends, wincing as I went. "What are you guys talking about? What exploded?" I questioned. As an afterthought, I grimaced and asked, "Why do I feel like I'm on fire?"

Sam turned white as a sheet and backed away from me slowly. Eyes wide, staring at me like I was some kind of monster.

"Uh, well, what do you remember?" Tucker asked warily.

_'There were wires everywhere. I tripped, got tangled in wires and accidentally pushed a button on the wall. A humming noise filled the tunnel. Then I felt like I was on fire and passed out.' _

"Not much," I lied, wincing and rubbing my neck. "Why is Sam having a heart attack? What the hell happened?"

"HOW ARE YOU TALKING TO US RIGHT NOW? THE PORTAL EXPLODED AND YOU WERE TOSSED BACK INTO THE LAB LIKE A FUCKIN' RAG DOLL! YOU SHOULD NOT BE TALKING TO US RIGHT NOW! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" Her voice echoed off of the stainless steel walls and penetrated my mind.

I was totally taken aback by what Sam had said.

_'The portal exploded? With me in it? There's no way anybody could survive that. Sam's right. I should be dead.'_

A sudden cold sensation took over my body and I shivered uncontrollably. The air in the lab had seemingly dropped thirty degrees within a few moments.

_ 'What if I am dead? What if I'm a ghost right now? Oh god. No. No, I can't be dead. I can't be a ghost. My parents would tear me apart. No. No. NO!'_

I lost the last shred of sanity I had and began screaming.

"NO!" I grabbed Tucker's shoulders and shook him roughly. "NO! I CAN'T BE DEAD! I CAN'T BE A GHOST! TUCKER, TELL ME I'M NOT A GHOST! PLEASE, TELL ME I'M NOT DEAD!"

When Tucker paled and refused to answer me, I stumbled over to the emergency sink and looked in the mirror. Glowing green eyes stared back at me. The hair on the guy in the mirror was white and disheveled. He was hyperventilating in time with me. His black and white jumpsuit looked like mine with the colors reversed, and his facial structure was just. Like. MINE. I screamed and the guy in the mirror did too.

"AHHHHHHHHH! I'M DEAD! OMIGOD I'M DEAD! I'M A GHOST! I DIED! AHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, my mom's voice echoed from the top of the basement stairs, putting us all into a panic.

"I KILLED DANNY!" Sam fell to her knees and started to cry.

"MY LIFE IS OVER!" I stared hopelessly into the mirror willing the glowing reflection to just go away.

Tucker was glancing around the lab like a madman, looking for an escape route.

"Kids? What's going on in there?" my mom asked from behind the basement door.

Determination coursed through me. My mother was not going to see the ghost of her son. No way in hell.

_'No! I am not a ghost! I'm Danny Fenton! Son of Jack and Maddie Fenton, brother of Jazz Fenton, best friend of Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. I am a normal guy who is. Not. DEAD!'_

All of a sudden two, glowing rings formed around my torso and traveled up and down the length of my body just as my mom walked through the door way. I closed my eyes and fell right on my face, exhausted. I didn't move from my sprawled position on the linoleum floor even when my mom stood horrified in the doorway.

Tucker stepped forward, thinking fast and dramatically stated, "And that, Ladies and Gentlemen, was the tradgedy of Romeo and Juliet." He bowed to my mom like all we happened to be doing in the lab was rehersing for a play that none of us were in.

"Uhhhhh, Bravo?" my mom guessed as she relaxed. When none of us replied, she sighed and went back upstairs.

Tucker rushed over to me and rolled me over.

I opened my eyes and blinked at the sudden brightness of the lights overhead as Tucker asked, "Dude! Are you okay? How did you do that?"

"I'm freaking exhausted." I grumbled and closed my eyes again. "And what do you mean 'how did you do that'? Do what?"

"Dude! You look normal again!" Tucker cried.

I jolted into a sitting position, suddenly wide awake. Any thought of sleep vanished as I stared at my hands in wonder.

"Danny's okay? He isn't dead?" Sam choked out hopefully as she crawled across the lab floor.

I looked at my friends ecstatically and leapt to my feet, throwing my hands into the air excitedly. "I'M ALIVE!"


	3. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story but the plot. And even part of that I'm sharing with people.**

**Special Thanks to TheTragicHero for help with this chapter. Without the help, I would have been totally lost with this chapter! :D**

**Btw, this chapter's style is a lot different than what I usually do...I hope it goes well!**

**So, without further ado, I bring you the collaborative effort of chapter 3! :)**

{CHATROOM: SAM=GOTHGAL666, TUCKER= 69, DANNY=NUTTIN. }

Gothgal666: Hey.

69: Hey Sam.

Nuttin. : Hi guys!

69: Hey man, how's it hangin?

Gothgal666: Soooooooo Danny...

Nuttin. : What?

Gothgal666: It's been almost a week...Have you tried using your powers at all?

69: Ya dude, after that one time where you accidentally walked through Sam and me, and that other time when you were floating in your sleep...well. You get the picture.

Nuttin. : Those were mistakes Tucker. It's taking everything I have to keep myself normal like everybody else. Why should I be the one who not only has to deal with regular high school crap, but has to deal with freaking _ghost powers_ too? :(

69: Hey, I'm not judgin you. I just want you to be happy, bro.

Nuttin. : ...

Gothgal666: Well, I can't believe you two! Danny, you've been given this incredible gift. I would give anything to be able to do what you can do! You can walk through walls, fly and probably do tons of other stuff, but you won't even try? Have you ever considered that maybe using your powers, even in secret, might make it easier to control them? Or even that they could make you happy?

Nuttin. : I just want everything to be like they were before the accident! God! Is that too much to ask? Ugh, I'm _done_ talking about this! Goodnight! :(

_~Nuttin. has left the chatroom~_

69: ...That went well. -.-

Gothgal666: Ugh. I honestly can't believe him sometimes! :(

69: ...

Gothgal666: . See you tomorrow.

_~Gothgal666 has left the chatroom!~_

_~ 69 has left the chatroom~_

**{Fentonworks: Danny's Pov}**

I stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. '_I can't believe Sam bothered me about the incident even though she's in France. Chatting on the computer was supposed to be the time when we could talk while we're all in different places. I guess I should have seen it coming. Tucker sided with me though. Glad at least one of my friends has my back. Still, I can't stop thinking about what Sam said. What if I used my powers in secret? Would it really make a difference in the difficulty of controlling them?'_

Sitting up with my legs hanging off the side of the bed, I made my final decision. I would use my powers this one time and see if it made a difference.

I stood with my legs shoulder length apart and my hands clenched into fists. My face was scrunched up in determination. I breathed deeply-and let go.

{Amity Park News}

_**FENTONWORKS GOES UP IN FLAMES!**_

_ Local home explodes mysteriously, leaving only one survivor. Madison Fenton, 37, Jack Fenton, 40, and Jasmine Fenton, 16, have all died in their home on September 20. Police are baffled as to what happened at the scene. Eye witness accounts state that the house froze over, glowed green momentarily, and then erupted into green flames as the windows blew out on every single house surrounding the Fenton family's for a one mile radius. There is only one person who can really tell us what happened, and that person is Daniel Fenton. He sustains no injuries of any kind, despite being in the center of the explosion. Police have taken the unconsious 14 year old boy in for questioning. The staff and crew of News Channel 8 go out to the unfortunate family and everyone else who may have been injured in the explosion._

**Soooooo...That was different! :) The idea for this chapter came out of no where, and since I've had writers block for a while, I decided to use the idea...I really hope you liked it! Teen Titans come in next chapter! Yay! Please review! Flames are fine. As long as they have something they're actually complaining about something! :) Sorry it's so short... I promise to get the next chapter up really quick...It's just that I like to have certain ideas separated in certain chapters...I'll try to have the coming chapters longer than usual...since they have some major stuff in them. :)**


	4. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not posting in like forever... I seriously lost my motivation for a while. I recently found it again... Sorry in advance for any incorrect info...I couldn't figure out where to find info about the Gordinian Invasion...Btw I obviously don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans...If i did they would probably be more intense. ;)**

"NO! I didn't-! I couldn't have! I DIDN'T KILL THEM!"

Danny Fenton screamed frantically as the officers interrogated him relentlessly.

"All of the evidence points to one person, Daniel. And that person, is you." the officer glared at him.

"NO! I DIDN'T KILL MY FAMILY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I-I-I- I WOULD NEVER HURT THEM!"

The officers neglected to notice that the more agitated Danny became, the more he began to glow with an eerie white light. They neglected to notice all the way up to the point where glowing tears were streaming down the teen's face and the handcuffs keeping the boy restrained broke with a resounding _'snap'._

He stood, shaking, and stared at the ground as twin trails of light trailed down his red cheeks. "I would never hurt my family on purpose. They will always be the most important to me." Then, he drifted straight through the floor without even glancing at the two shocked cops.

Danny drifted, half-concious, through the sky. He didn't care which direction he was going, just so long as he was heading away from the site of his family's destruction and the accusing glares of the cops. Icy water droplets stung his face, but he could barely feel it through the crushing guilt he was experiencing.

_'Maybe I should have just answered the questions the cops asked me,' _he thought. _'Maybe they could have found a suitable punishment for me.'_

Suddenly, his altitude began decreasing rapidly. He sank right into a war zone unaware, slipping into unconciousness. But, the teen was suddenly awakened by a frantic, _"LOOK OUT!"_

The halfa's body jolted awake and swirved to avoid an oncoming fireball, while simultaneously flying straight into another soaring teen.

_'Oof.' _The two tumbled to the ground as more blasts exploded above the newly-formed-crater, raining ash onto them.

Danny glanced down to see an orange skinned girl with green eyes so bright, they could rival his own.

"If you wish to live, I suggest you remove yourself from me and help us defeat these Gordinian monsters." the girl spoke seriously.

_'Us?' _Danny thought in confusion. He flew backwards off of the girl and watched her take off to help four other strange teens who seemed to be struggling in their battle against numerous hulking monsters in foreign-looking armor. There was a boy who seemed to be about fifteen wearing a costume in colors that can be only be described as a garish traffic light, with raven black hair, a dominoe mask covering his eyes, and large steel-toed boots that he was using to send devastating kicks to the creature's knees. To the right of him fought two other people. One was an african-american guy about seventeen years old who seemed to be made mostly from metal and using his arm to shoot powerful laser beams into the faces of the hideous beasts. The other was a small, green boy who appeared to be morphing into different animals at will to both crush the invaders and avoid their returning blows. Floating above them was a serene-looking girl in a blue cape with the hood covering her face. Danny wasn't sure if she was helping or just observing until her hands glowed with black energy and a car rose into the air and bowled over at least twelve of the offending aliens. The orange skinned girl had gone back to shooting small green bolts from her hands and punching the enemies relentlessly.

Anger surged through Danny at the scene before him. _'Time to end this.' _Danny thought. (When Danny had expelled his energies, therfore effectively destroying his home and family, it was as if some sort of mental wall had dropped, allowing him total control of all of his powers.)

Danny rose high into the air, above the city entirely, and pinpointed exactly where he wanted to go. Focusing entirely on the largest armored monster, he dove straight down at 950 mph literally, at the speed of a bullet. Just before contact, he lit his fists with ectoplasmic energy and thrust them in front of himself. The force of his energy and speed combined killed the fiend on contact and thrust its body deep within the Earth, while simultaneously creating a shockwave that knocked over all of the beasts within a hundred foot radius. **  
**

The traffic-light boy quickly took advantage of the situation by diving into the confusion and quickly defeating the disoriented monsters while they were down. Panting slightly, he glanced over to see who the unexpected help had come from only to see a boy no older than himself rise out of the hole in the ground completely submerged in an eerie white glow. The eerie figure made a noise similiar to a growl that made the hairs on the back of the teen's neck stand on end and promptly shouted a fearsome battlecry before throwing himself into the fray. A path of destruction quickly formed as the glowing teen punched, kicked, and blasted his way through the enemies' ranks effortlessly while the rest of the teens stood by and watched in him cut every last enemy down single-handedly in awe.

**Since I'm lazy and that's all I can do right now, I need to submit this and get to sleep because school for me starts at 6 am and ends at 6 pm, I NEED THE SLEEP TO SURVIVE! I'll try to post again relatively soon, but I'm not making any promises. UNLESS, I get 5 reviews...and then I'll post the next chapter really soon! Like same day as the 5th review (unless its late, then I'll do it in the morning.)**


	5. Chapter 4 review replies

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Fake digital cotton candy and sea salt ice cream (If you know where the sea salt ice cream is from, then your amazing and I love you. :D) for...**

**BBRAE623 (thank you so much!)**

**forever-stained-crimson (ya me neither...this story is just kind of developing on its own... )**

**TitanX (After he went intangible through the floor of the interrogation room, i wasn't really sure what to say, so i just made a time skip to him flying to Jump city. Second, he's fighting the Gordinians [who are the guys who captured Starfire and lost her on Earth, like around the time when the titans were first founded. I'll try to explain a little more in the oncoming chapter.)**

**Guest (basically, yes. I always thought Danny ended up in the whole predicament in the first place because of Sam, so I'm kind of trying to screw with Danny's trust for Sam so he won't go back to Amity)**

**TheWhiteTitan (He has all of the powers from the show and I'm gonna add some new ones later. Sam seeing Danny and Raven in the ghost zone is also going to come in at around that time too.)**

**Skye Bloodwillow (I'll definitely try!)**

**velvee (That's reassuring, thank you!)**

**chicaalterego (lol, I'm glad I managed to pique your interest! I hope I manage to live up to whatever standards you and others might have for me.)**

**Waffle192 (To be completely honest with you, I'm not really sure what you were trying to tell me in your review...I'm going to try and be clever and decipher your review to mean that you like my story so far and are excited for the next chapter lol :D)**


	6. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the retarded chapter/review reply thingy... I was going to start writing, but then my sister wanted me to hang out with her...(because I honestly never really do.) I apologize in advance if the quality is off...I'm really struggling to get the ideas on the paper in a vaguely understandable way...I'll probably rewrite it later.**

"Who is that guy?" Robin asked. He stared at the mysterious newcomer who stood completely still facing the opposite direction. He was in a black and white jumpsuit with barely a smudge of dirt leftover from the battle to mar his costume.

"Well he whooped some monsters' butts for us, so he seems okay in my book!" a little green changling replied with a large grin plastered to his face.

The unknown teen glowed brightly and whirled around to glare at the group of 'heroes' he had just saved. "WHY? WHY DO YOU TRUST ME?! YOU DON'T KNOW ME! YOU DON'T KNOW THE THINGS I'VE DONE!... You don't know the people I've killed. You never will, either." His glare subsided and he stared at the ground. "You don't- don't- know me. What if- What if I was evil? What then? Nobody could ever be friends with a monster like me." Silent sobs wracked the young hero's body and his body shook with the effort of just staying awake.

"Hey man, are you alrig-" the cyborg's question was cut off as the boy collapsed...right into Raven's waiting arms. Her blue hood blocked her facial expression from the remaining baffled teens.

"He's been through a lot, it was only a matter of time before he passed out. He was running on sheer determination and anger alone. He needs rest, Robin. Is there anywhere in this city where we can all rest...away from people?"

The teen thought for a moment, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I geuss there's the abandoned 'Titan' warehouse on that island in the bay. They used to manufacture bedding supplies for some popular department stores before being foreclosed. I don't know how we're going to get there though. None of us have boats, and only you, Starfire, and whoever this kid is, can fly."

'Ahem.' Robin, Starfire, Cyborg , and Raven turned around to see a forest green toucan sitting in Beastboy's place staring at them expectantly.

"I will carry Robin and Cyborg to this 'warehouse' you speak of, since it appears that friend Beastboy is capable of flight without assistance." suggested the Tamaranean.

After arriving in the old, dilapidated tower, Raven gently laid Danny down on a pile of pillows and watched him for a moment before turning to look at the other teens.

"What is it, Robin. Something is clearly on your mind. Spit it out."

The traffic light jumped a mile and stared at Raven. "How did you- Nevermind. I was thinking about how great a team we were back there. I was thinking that it would be really great if we all got together to form a group like the Justice League, except for super-teens. Kind of like a 'Junior Justice league' or a 'Heroes in Training' thing. Except we would be learning from on-the-job-experiences. I've been on my own for awhile, and although being alone does have its perks, it gets really lonely, really fast. Besides two is better than one, right? Well, in this case, six is better than one, but you know what I mean."

Silence threw the dimly lit room into a thick tension. A loud groan came from the lump of pillows the mystery boy was sleeping on. "I accept your invitation, but if this is going to be our headquarters, then I want this room to be mine."

Tension shattered like glass as the room erupted into laughter, excluding Raven of course.

"So, should we be doing the naming of ourselves now then?" The redheaded Tamaranian piped up through the laughter. The group quieted and thought for a moment before contributing their ideas.

"The Dark Heroes."

"Power Pals?"

"Cool Crusaders?"

"Booya Buddies?"

"TEEN TITANS."

Those two words had the power to change the lives of the heroes hiding in an abondoned warehouse forever.

** {END PROLOGUE THINGY}**

**Alright I'm going to be pushy even though I don't really have any leverage besides the story... Let's aim for 10 reviews for the next chapter! Digital cookies to people who can make their review actually sound like criticism! :D**


	7. chapt 5 review replys

**I got a few people who actually liked my review reply chapter thingy! I have to say, I was not expecting that at all! But, since I got good feedback from it, I'll do another one because I actually really enjoyed writing them...! So, without further ado...The answers!**

**GhostGirl89243 ( I'm glad you liked it! While I enjoy having serious stories with a bunch of crazy stuff going on, I still like to remember that these characters are basically all still teenagers. I like to pretend that they're like some of my friends in the real world, because that way, I can kind of imagine what their reactions would be to certain things better. :) Can you guess which name ideas came from the certain titans?)**

**darkromdemon (Thank you! I felt like I was just writing random drabble for most of it, and wasn't even sure if half of it made sense, but I'm glad you liked it! :D)**

**Guest (Ya, funny coincidence that he just happened to drop by, right? I thought it was rather clever. ;) TheWhiteTitan asked me to introduce Danny to the titans during the Gordinian invasion one time so it took forever to figure out a way to get the two things to mesh together. But, I'm pretty happy with the way that it came out. :D I'm glad you liked the new costume. Even though it isn't very interesting. I'm not really a fashion designer type. Maybe you have some ideas to make it look cooler? Anyways, here's the chapter review thing you asked for! :D)**

**TitanX (Thanks! I like the review reply chapters too! Also, I will ****DEFINITELY ****be doing a DanRae moment. I love those two together. :D I tried to make a little romance/foreshadowing type thing in the last chapter with her catching him when he passed out and helping him out. Did it work? I'm starting to like how this story is going even though it gets really...ah...dark and demented later on? I geuss those would probably be the two best words to describe the madness I have planned.)**

**TheWhiteTitan (Lol I'm glad my review replies amused you! :D I'm gonna be at the beach all day today writing chiz so hopefully I'll update soon. :D Normally I would be swimming at the beach, but the water's cold and the air isn't nearly hot enough for me to brave the icy depths. ;) To your 'P.S' YESSSSSSSS! I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE THAT SCENE! IT'S GONNA BE LIKE THE HAND THAT PUSHED THE LITTLE SNOWBALL DOWN THE HILL! IT'S A ****HUGE ****PART IN THE STORY!)**

**ChopSuzi (oui! which means yes in french I thought it was a little outside the box thinking. ;))**


	8. Chapter 9

**I'm going to have this next chapter take place a year after the last chapter. Just because I don't feel like writing fluff about all of the titans learning to trust each other and becoming friends and shiz...Also, to avoid complications, Terra already stayed with the team and deserted them. Basically, the first episode with Terra happened, except with Danny helping the other titans beat the Slade-bots up while Terra ran after Slade and Beastboy ran after Terra. I also don't feel like checking to see if you guys actually did 10 reviews because I'm actually excited that I wrote 2 chapters in 2 days! :D I feel productive!**

**************************************************************************************************************** Targets flew up from holes in the ground in rapid succession only to be shot by powerful green energy beams milliseconds later. A fifteen-year-old boy flew over the destroyed training area, his hands still glowing with the ecto-energy and a satisfied grin plastered on his face. He was breathing heavily, glowing slightly, and his newly-formed muscles rippled under his new, slightly baggy, white, jumpsuit. There were black pockets on his hips and on his chest with small 'DP' symbols on the flaps. Thin stripes of toxic green went down both sides of his torso and down his legs while more stripes of green went down both of his arms. His hands were covered in fingerless gloves with small green, crystal studs on the knuckles to make them compatible with his ecto-energy. Large black combat boots adorned his feet and a black cape billowed around him as he hovered slowly to the ground.

"YO _CASPER_! YOU DONE HAMMERING TARGETS YET?" a metallic eighteen-year-old African-American shouted from the doorway.

The ghostly teen turned, grinned at him mischieviously and replied, "Why? Are you ready to get your butt kicked _again_, Cyborg?" He began to laugh at the expense of his frustrated friend.

"In your little ghosty dreams, Danny!" Beastboy called before stepping out from behind Cyborg's hulking frame.

Danny stopped laughing for a moment and stared, alternating between Cyborg and Beastboy. All of a sudden, his face split into a wide grin and he dissolved into laughter so hysterical, the Joker would be jealous. "You-you- ha! My god! CYBORG! Hahaha! You brought _grass-stain_ to help you defeat me? _Grass-stain? Really? _Wow! I just...Wow. Heh. That's a new all-time-low, Cyborg. Even for you." The teen shook his head, his laughter and teasing slowly died as Beastboy, aka: Grass-stain, became more and more indignant.

"Hey! Ghost-boy! I could totally beat you anytime, anyplace!" he frowned and pointed at Danny, challenging him.

The half ghost floated carelessly into the air and raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Really? _You_ really think you could beat _me_?" His ghostly white aura flared to its brightest indicating the power of the spectre. It was so bright, the other two titans had to look away. It was like having one of the coastguard's searchlight shined into their eyes. "Anytime, anyplace?"He chuckled playfully as he dimmed his aura. "Well, Beastboy, if you can beat me so easily, then how about right...now?" He challenged, and suddenly, he vanished.

"Hey no fair! How am I supposed to hit you if I can't see you?" the changeling protested.

"You could always throw a bunch of flour into the air. It would stick to him." Cyborg suggested, grinning madly at the thought of Danny covered head to toe in the white powder.

"Or even better yet," a detatched voice suggested. "You could turn into an animal and _listen._" All of a sudden, Beastboy was flat on his back cursing at Danny for attacking him unprepared.

Just as Beastboy was about to retaliate, Robin burst into the training room. "TITANS! TROUBLE!"

Danny became visible and groaned in exasperation, "Who is it this time? Dr. Light? Mumbo? I swear if I have to deal with one more card trick-"

Robin's look darkened twenty percent.

"Slade."

The Teen Titans stood in front of an old, rundown clock tower waiting for Robin to explain the plan. As it was, Robin simply stood glowering at the building.

_'This psychopath has messed with me for the last time. Tonight we end this. Permanently. Slade will pay for endangering not only my team, but the city too...Ugh, I can't let my emotions cloud my judgement. Think rationally, Robin. What is he planning? How do we stop Slade with minimal damage? What kind of traps does he have planned?'_

"Alright, team. Tonight, Slade goes down for good. We are going to do everything within our power to stop whatever plot he has planned. We can't allow anything he has planned to suprise us-" Robin was about to start getting into Operation: Take-Down-Slade when a voice sounded behind him, having the power to shock everyone speechless and make Robin freeze mid-speech.

"Hey guys! How's it hangin'?" A blonde-haired, blue eyed girl walked up behind Robin and munched casually on an apple while looking around at the team.

Beastboy was the first one to recover.

"Terra?"

**Sooooooo...how was that? I don't think it was too bad...maybe a little cheesy at times...but not terrible...I'm going to ask for 10 reviews again! The next chapter comes only with reviews! :D I 3 Cliffies! Sorry it's so short and rushed, but I have to leave for my great-grandma's...BYE!...OVER THE FREEWAY AND THROUGH BACKROADS TO GRANDMOTHERS HOUSE WE GO, THE GPS KNOWS THE WAY TO CARRY OUR CAR, THROUGH TRAFFIC AND TRAFFIC GALORE! {lol. ;)} **


	9. Review Reply 3

**Chapter review reply #3! lol. I'm going to say right now that I fixed some stuff in my earlier chapters so I think they sound a little better. I actually did end up braving the icy depths yesterday! To be honest, they weren't icy at all! I did put my hand on a crab underwater though. T.T It scared me so bad...I screamed the loudest I think I have in my whole life...but anyways...! REVIEW REPLIES!**

**(P.S. TheWhiteTitan, you had like three reviews! Thank you! Kudos and ambrosia to you! I decided I would try to answer all of your three different posts in one paragraph type thing, by the way.)**

**TheWhiteTitan (Yes! You got all of the names right! :D As for what Danny might have said if he contributed, I really have no idea... I tried thinking of one for a while after I saw your review, but drew a blank. Let me know if you think of something! Second, YESSSS! Sam does crossover to the dark side in this story! She is actually one of the major villains in this story! I would explain more, but I feel like you wouldn't understand unless you were actually reading the chapter she goes evil in. It's super complicated... -.- BUT! She isn't Plant Sam! She's just regular old Sam with a few ummmmm...modifications? That's one of the darker moments in my story...how I even thought of the crazy, demented stuff she goes through, I do not know...Maybe I'm just crazy and demented like that. *shrugs* I'm glad you caught that snowball thing! It amused me when I thought of the camparison, because it's pretty accurate as far as comparisons go. :D Also, I'm glad you like writing! Writing is one of my major hobbies along with being a lazy bum all day, and drawing random crap! I'm glad you like my sense of humor in my replies. I try to make things in real life as light-hearted as possible. :D *bows dramatically* By the way, I'm so glad you don't mind the rush...I seriously just want to get to the madness too. ;D Yes, Sam does in a way become extremely evil...and scary. :( I had nightmares after thinking up the part of the plot with her...so disturbing... O.o)**

**Colonial marine (Thank You! I will definitely try to keep updating frequently! Thanks for the support! :D)**

**Guest (That's a great idea! A cape would be perfect! I think I'm going to keep the jumpsuit though...I'll just change the colors and style around...Thank you so much for contributing, though! I love that you would give me ideas for the story! It's awesome help! Thank you so much!)**

**Stormy Trix (Yeah, I know it sounds rushed...I'm just excited for the parts that are coming up! So I can't help but rush to get there! I'm definitely going to go back and rewrite all the chapters though so they sound better! Thank you for the constructive criticism!)**

**TitanX (I know, right? Well, I guess I put a whole new outlook on the phrase, 'Time flies when your having fun!' Lol...Sorry, that was retarded, but I just couldn't help myself. XD And I definitely will keep up with the updates! I'm having to much fun to stop! :D)**

**ChopSuzi (You think so? We'll just have to wait and see about that... *giggle mysteriously in a dark corner*)**


	10. Chapter 10

**LALALALALALA...read. Please!**

"What are you wearing?" Beastboy inquired.

"It looks similar to the attire Robin was required to wear when he was..." Starfire began.

"Working for Slade." Danny finished. He glared at her, knowing that his accusation was correct. _'I knew it. I knew she was bad news. Nobody would listen to me but Raven. There's no way around Terra if she's working for Slade. We'll all have to fight her sometime now. Everyone except for, again, me and Raven, won't be at their best because of the previous relationship. The only person I can ever actually rely on is Raven.'_

This revelation seemed to wake Robin from his shock induced stupor. His eyes bore holes into Terra's even through the dominoe mask. "Are you?" he interrogated.

"Am I what?"

"Working for Slade." Robin's gaze hardened as she avoided the question.

"Ooohhhhh, you mean that. Well, the thing is, Slade treated me better than you _Titans_ ever did." she sneered the word 'Titans' like it was some horrible disease that had killed her family or something.

Raven analyzed the girl before her team. She was obviously angry with her team, but her hatred was misplaced. Slade had clearly brainwashed her into thinking the Titans were the enemy and the reason for all of her misfortunes. After analyzing Terra, she turned to analyze her teammates current mental states and the usefullness they would be in a fight with Terra which, at the moment, seemed inevitable. Robin was hurt underneath his cool, collected demeanor. Terra's desertion had hit him hard, on account of the fact that he had been about to ask Terra to join the team. He would probably be fine in a fight, but he might hold back. Starfire just seemed confused, and Raven could imagine the thoughts going around the Tamaranean's mind at the moment. Probably full of thoughts about why 'friend Terra' was acting unkindly towards them. Cyborg seemed confused as well, as if he just couldn't imagine why anybody would even consider betraying them. Cyborg and Starfire probably wouldn't be much help in a fight until they realized that Terra was no longer on their side. Beastboy had totally broken down. Terra's betrayal had totally crushed his spirit, that much was obvious. He would probably be totally useless in a fight. This brought her around to Danny. His face was hard, and she could totally understand why. Both her and Danny had predicted that Terra would turn against them, but the team refused to listen. And here they were, facing off against the traitor exactly like they had predicted. He would probably be perfectly fine if a fight were to occur right now. _'Funny how the only one I feel like I can rely on here is Danny. When did we get so close? Was it the night when he explained why he felt so guilty all the time and where he got that scar from? Was it the night he comforted me after the Malchior incident?_** (AN: I'm just going to have it be Danny who comforted Raven after Malchior for my own romantic interests :3) **_...He's so cute when he's angry...wait. WHAT? WHERE IN TRIGON DID THAT COME FROM? He's my best friend, he couldn't possibly be interested in me in that way...right?' _Raven shook her head and refocused on the subject at hand.

"What did Slade give you that we didn't Terra? We took you in as one of our own. Why weren't we good enough for you?" Beastboy asked quietly.

The blonde sneered at him. "You were all _LIARS_! Besides, Slade gave me the one thing that no one else could."

"And what was that, _Terra_?" asked Raven with malice.

"_Control, Raven. Control," _she answered. "Just like the control you have to fight for _every day _of your miserable little life."

All of the street lights up and down the deserted road popped and flung them into total darkness. Danny and Starfire lit their hands with their green energy so they could all see each other.

Terra's eyes locked on Danny, who was casting worried glances Raven's way. "What's the matter, Phantom? Worried about little Raven over there?" she gestured vaguely in the direction of where Raven was seething in anger, struggling to get control of her emotions. Terra watched as Danny, once again, stared at Raven in concern. "Oh, now I get it," She grinned with venom in her evil smile. "You like her, don't you?"

Danny whipped his head around and shot Terra a withering glare before biting out his next words. "What do you, or should I say _Slade,_ want?"

Terra smirked at him, knowing he had avoided answering her question on purpose. "My master would like to speak with you all. Follow me."

**Ooooooooohh, now things are heating up! I can't wait to write what happens next! Some depressing, crazy, sad stuff! WEEEEEEEEEE! I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry if this confuses you...this chappie goes right after the whole formation of the teen titans and before everything with Slade and Terra in the more recent chapters! Thanks for sticking with me this far through the confusion!**

**************************************************************************************"Raven, I realize that it is not uncommon for me to watch Robin while he is in training, but I still do not understand why is it that you are here also."

Raven and Starfire were sitting on a bench watching Robin and Danny spar in the training area. The two boys were sweating profusely, matching each other punch for punch almost perfectly. They had been fighting each other and practicing their technique for over two hours, with Danny in human form wearing a white muscle shirt with black and green shorts, while Robin was wearing another white tank top with tight black gymnasts' pants. The girls had both been sitting there since the beginning of their training, engrossed in watching the boys' fight. Each of them secretly rooting for opposite fighters.

Raven sat quietly, still watching the way Danny moved in the fight, like it was a complicated dance and all he had to do was remember the steps, while quickly coming up with an excuse for why she was taking a sudden interest in training sessions.

" I wanted to find out how to do martial arts the way Robin and Danny do. Their technique is much more impressive than mine. Without my powers I'm useless." Raven replied monotonously.

"What a wonderful idea, friend Raven! I have often thought the same, but was unsure of how to ask Robin. Come! We shall ask Friends Robin and Danny for instruction!" Starfire grabbed Ravens wrist and wrenched her off of her feet and into the air. Starfire pulled them both over to Robin and Danny so quickly that Raven didn't even have time to try and get away. "Robin! Friend Raven and I have a favor to ask of you and Friend Danny considering our training!"

Robin ducked Danny's punch and they both turned to look at the girls in suprise.

"You have a question about your training?" Robin asked Starfire in confusion.

"Hey Raven." Danny whispered shyly.

"Yes! Raven and I would like to improve our fighting skills, but we need your help for us to progress in our training!"

Danny and Robin glanced at each other and grinned, thinking the same thing.

_'Score!'_

They turned back to the girls, grinning madly.

"Okay, I'll help Starfire in her training, and Danny, you can help Raven. Am I right in guessing that you two are interested in physical combat without special abilities?"

"Oh, yes please!" Starfire squeeled excitedly.

Raven sighed, secretly happy that she was paired with Danny for training excercises. Even if she was lying to Starfire when she suggested it.

Robin and Starfire went to train outside, leaving Danny and Raven alone.

_'I've never even spoken to her outside of the bare necessities, how am I supposed to teach her if I don't know anything about her? Not to mention how pretty she looks without the cape and hood hiding her...face.'_ Danny thought in a sudden panic. _'Maybe I should test her fighting with abilities first, so I can see how much she relies on them. Then I can teach her how to fight so she doesn't have to rely on her powers as much.'_

With a plan in mind finally, Danny calmed down and focused on the girl in front of him. He put a confident grin on his face as he moved closer to Raven. "Okay, so first I'm going to test your supernatural abilities. Then once I see what your fighting style is like, I'll improve your effectiveness without powers as much as I possibly can."

Raven nodded in understanding, and Danny took this as a sign to change into his ghostly alter ego.

His ebony hair changed to a gleaming white, his eyes going from icy blue to toxic green, his clothes changing from the casual workout clothes into his black jumpsuit as bright beams of light went up and down his body.

Once down with his transformation, he glanced at Raven to see what her reaction would be. Despite his teammates seeing his transformation all the time before battle, most of the time they would still give him awed or suprised looks once the beams of light had finished their job. Recently, he'd noticed that Raven never once showed any emotion whenever he changed. His most recent goal had been to figure out how to scare, startle, freak out, or even just suprise Raven.

Raven stared expectantly at Danny, waiting for him to begin. All of a sudden though, it became extremely difficult for the empath to retain a neutral expression.

"Gosh, it's so _hot_ in here!" Danny groaned as he turned around and began to take his shirt off. _Slowly. _

He smiled evily to himself as he finally yanked the shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. Spinning on his heels casually, he turned to see what Raven's reaction would be.

_'No way she could stay as stoic as she is after that," Danny thought mischieiously. 'Not even Sam would be able to resist that move.' _

The grin had been wiped from his face at the thought of his abandoned friend by the time he faced Raven. His eyes were downcast, his joke forgotten, as he tried to expel the goth from his mind.

If Danny had been just anybody, Raven would have immediately noticed the change in emotions radiating from him...As it was, this was _Danny Phantom._ Ghost-boy. Half human, half ghost superteen with powers that could rival all of the rest of the Titans combined. Not to mention the fact that he had the best body Raven had ever seen.

_'OMIGOD. HE'S NOT GOING TO-OMIGOD! HE DID IT! HE TOOK HIS SHIRT OFF! HOLY CRAP!' _Raven's mind was in complete disarray as she openly stared at Danny's many, well toned, muscles. They gleamed in the flourescent lighting of the gym because of his previous exertion. They looked rock-hard...Raven felt the sudden urge to touch them, but instead blasted him with dark magic.

_'Ahh! What the-,' _Danny thought frantically as he flew twenty feet across the training center, crashing into a weight lifting set.

Raven's thoughts were extremely similar to Danny's as she stared at the ghost boy rising from his obviously painful position. _'What the hell is wrong with me? I finally get a chance to see him totally shirtless after all those fights wishing one of the enemies would just tear it off, and what? I just shoot him in the face? What in Trigon's name was I thinking?'_

Danny groaned as he pulled himself out of the rubble that was the remaining pieces of the weight lifting set.

"What the hell-?" Danny came upon the only conclusion that a clueless boy like him could. "I didn't know the fight had started."

Raven drifted towards Danny in a daze as she tried to comprehend what the boy was saying through the absolute chaos plagueing her mind. _'Fight? What fight? We weren't fighting. I only blasted him when he took his shirt off...and he took his shirt off because he was hot, and he was hot because he was working out, and he was with me because-'_ the sudden connection made the empath stare at the ghost in disbelief. _'Is he seriously that clueless?He seriously thinks that I was just initiating the fight?' _Suddenly a plan hatched in Raven's mind as to how she could use this to her advantage. But, she scrapped the plan as soon as she noticed the massive scar the boy was harboring. A large, jagged, pink scar wrapped around his torso, up his back and around his entire body in seemingly random loops and swirls.

_'Whatever caused an injury like that must have been incredible to leave scars like that behind. It must have been extremely painful.' _Raven thought.

"Danny. What happened to you?" Raven's voice portrayed the first emotion Danny had ever heard from her.

'_What is she talking about? She just threw me into a bunch of weights; what does she think happened to me?' _He saw Raven's eyes staring at his chest with...worry? He glanced down at himself wondering if it was possible to be gushing blood without realizing it. Something must be terribly wrong with him if Raven was worried.

Nothing was there but his scars.

Danny looked up at Raven, wide-eyed and scrambled wildly for his shirt. The empath watched him with growing concern as he frantically jerked the black fabric over his head, effectively hiding the scars wrapped around his body.

"Okay, So...Training.. Right. Ummm...Great technique with attacking the enemy while he's unfocused-" Raven cut him off before he could successfully change the subject.

"Danny. Where did you get those scars." Raven's came out more forceful than before, causing Danny to avert his eyes.

"I don't wanna talk about it." he mumbled almost incoherently.

"Danny."

"It doesn't matter, anyways. It's over now. Just old scars, you know? Talking about it would just be like ripping open old wounds. Totally pointless." Danny closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"Danny..." Raven got the impression that the boy was trying hard not to let tears fall as he avoided her gaze.

"I'm going out." he stated abruptly, going intangible before flying through the ceiling.

Raven just watched the phantom as he sullenly floated into the unknown, knowing that she couldn't do anything to help him until he was ready to admit that he needed help.

"It's okay, Danny. I can wait."

**Wow, that was long! lol can't wait to see how the next chapter turns out! I already know what's going to happen, but that doesn't mean it might turn out differently depended on my mood when I write it! ;)**


End file.
